Anders, als man denkt
by Miuu
Summary: Weihnachten, Silvester, wieder geht ein Jahr zuende, und irgendwie ist alles wie immer. JJ schwärmt für seinen Dee, Dee hat nur Augen für seinen geliebten Ryō, und dann ist da auch noch Drake. Aber vielleicht ist dieses Jahr ja doch ein wenig anders.
1. Christmas Eve

**Inhalt: **Weihnachten, Silvester, wieder geht ein Jahr zuende, und irgendwie ist alles wie immer. JJ schwärmt für seinen Dee, Dee hat nur Augen für seinen geliebten Ryō, und dann ist da auch noch Drake. Aber vielleicht ist dieses Jahr ja doch ein wenig anders.

**Pairing(s):** Dee x Ryō** /** (JJ x Drake)

**Kommentar:** JJ braucht mehr Liebe. FAKE sowieso.

**Spoiler:** Für _Like, Like, Love_

* * *

><p><strong>Anders, als man denkt<strong>

1. Christmas Eve

Die Straßen von New York City wirkten fast noch ein wenig hektischer als an den restlichen dreihundertvierundsechzig Tagen im Jahr. Menschenmassen drängten sich aneinander vorbei, hier und da konnte man jemanden schimpfen hören, wenn es nicht im dröhnenden Gehupe eines Autos unterging. An den Häuserfassaden und in den riesigen Schaufenstern der noch riesigeren Kaufhäuser tummelte sich eine bunte Glühbirne neben der nächsten, alle zusammen ein ungeheures Spektakel bildend, das nur bedingt Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen ließ.

Ja, es war Weihnachtszeit, und um genau zu sein bereits Weihnachtsabend. Oder Weihnachtsnachmittag, denn die Sonne versank gerade eben erst hinterm Horizont (genauer gesagt: hinter den Hochhäusern, denn einen Horizont konnte man hier weit und breit nicht erblicken). Nicht, dass ihr Fehlen besonders auffallen würde, denn sie hatte den ganzen Tag über nicht gerade hell und motiviert gewirkt, und genau genommen hätte es niemanden verwundert, wenn es plötzlich angefangen hätte zu regnen. An Schnee zum Fest glaubte hier schon lange niemand mehr.

Jedenfalls mochte es wohl an Weihnachten liegen, dass eine derartige Hektik auf den Straßen herrschte. Oder eben doch nur an New York City: hier ging es _immer_ hektisch zu.

Der junge Mann mit dem violetten Haar seufzte ein wenig und vergrub sich dichter in seinen Mantel. Er hätte sich auch Besseres vorstellen können, als am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember auf dem Weg zur Arbeit zu sein. Natürlich, andere Leute mussten auch arbeiten, und das Verbrechen schlief ja bekanntlich erst recht nie. Aber sie hatten doch gerade überhaupt keinen Fall zu lösen, da hätte man doch wenigstens zu Weihnachten mal ein Auge zudrücken können? Nun waren sie schon so eine tolle Spezialeinheit und mussten trotzdem eine Art Bereitschaftsdienst leisten.

Aber eigentlich…

Jemmy J. Adams, der von allen seinen Freunden und Kollegen nur kurz „JJ" gerufen wurde, grinste ein wenig in sich hinein.

Eigentlich störte es ihn gar nicht, dass er heute eine Nachtschicht einlegen durfte. Er wusste ja schließlich, mit _wem_ er diese Nachtschicht verbringen würde, und so gesehen hätte er sich vielleicht doch nichts Besseres für diesen Weihnachtsabend vorstellen können.

Das Grinsen wurde immer breiter, und zum Glück waren die vorbeieilenden Passanten viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, sonst hätte der eine oder andere dieser plötzlich seltsam vergnügt wirkenden Gestalt sicherlich einen skeptischen Blick zugeworfen.

* * *

><p>„Dee!" Im Büro kannte man JJs stürmische Begrüßungen seit Jahren, und so sah niemand wirklich auf, als der ewig junge Wirbelwind zur Tür hineinstürmte und sich ohne große Umschweife auf das Objekt seiner Begierde stürzte. Drake las weiter in seiner Zeitung, Ted, der sich gerade durch die Tür nach draußen schob, winkte zum Abschied, Ryō lächelte mitleidig.<p>

„JJ verdammt! Lass mich los!" Nur Dee konnte bei dieser stürmischen Begrüßung seines Kollegen und Verehrers nicht ruhig bleiben, zappelte und brüllte wie am Spieß und versuchte, den kleinen Quälgeist, der sich fest an ihn geklettet hatte, auf irgendeine Weise loszuwerden. „Lass mich los, du Spinner!"

„Aber Dee, was redest du da! Sei gefälligst ein bisschen freundlicher zu mir! Schließlich ist Weihnachten, und wir werden die ganze Nacht zusammen verbringen." Die großen blauen Augen strahlten den anderen Mann an, und vergnügt die Hände vor der Brust zusammenschlagend ließ JJ nun endlich von ihm ab. Für einen kurzen Moment war es still im Raum.

Ein Grinsen kniete sich in Dees Mundwinkel.

Ryōs Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig mitleidiger.

„Irrtum! Ich werde jetzt mit Ryō nach Hause gehen und Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen, während _du_", er deutete auf das aufmerksam lauschende Wesen vor ihm, „die Nachtschicht mit _Drake_", der Finger wandte sich nach hinten, wo sein Kollege noch immer stillschweigend saß, „verbringen wirst."

Ungläubige blaue Augen huschten zwischen Dee und Drake hin und her, bevor sie bei letzterem hängen blieben und ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrten.

„Hey, Dee hat gefragt, ob ich nicht mit ihm tauschen würde. Und na ja, wieso nicht, ist ja nicht so, dass ich 'ne Freundin oder so zuhause hätte, die auf mich wartet…"

„Was kann _ich_ denn dafür, dass dir eine Frau nach der anderen abhaut! Dee, bitte, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen!"

„Und wie ich das kann! Das wird dieses Jahr ein ganz besonderes Weihnachten, wo Bikky doch in Los Angeles aufs College geht und Carol ihn besuchen gefahren ist, da hab ich _endlich_ mal ein paar Tage allein mit Ryō."

Ryō hob bei den Freudenausbrüchen seines Partners skeptisch eine Augenbraue und fragte sich innerlich, was mit den übrigen Tagen im Jahr war, die Bikky ebenfalls schon aufs College ging und die Carol nicht bei ihnen verbrachte, denn es war ja nun definitiv nicht so, dass das Mädchen jeden Tag bei ihnen vorbeischaute. Aber er schwieg weiterhin und sah zu JJ, der mittlerweile wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend im Raum stand. Er tat ihm ein wenig leid, auch wenn er selbst es natürlich bevorzugte, dass sein Freund Weihnachten mit _ihm_ verbringen würde.

„Aber… aber aber Dee, ich hab… dir sogar selbstgebackene Kekse mitgebracht!" Er hielt ihm ein Bündel zuckrigbuntes Gebäck unter die Nase, aber Dee schob es (und den jungen Mann gleich mit) zur Seite und schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf.

„Vergiss es. Das ist mir zu riskant, wer weiß, ob das essbar ist, wenn du es selbst fabriziert hast!"

„Dee!" Es sollte ihn necken, aber Ryō war sich nicht sicher, wie sehr es ihn vielleicht wirklich verletzte.

„So, und jetzt jaul mir nicht weiter die Ohren voll. Drake, ich überlass ihn dir. Wir sind dann raus!" Mit der einen Hand schnappte er sich seinen Mantel, mit der anderen seinen Freund, und Ryō kam nur ganz kurz dazu, seinen beiden verbleibenden Kollegen noch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen.

Draußen auf dem Flur konnte man ihre Stimmen noch für einen Augenblick hören.

„Du hättest nicht so hart zu ihm sein müssen…"

„Ach was, der steckt das schon weg… Oh schau mal Ryō, ein Mistelzweig."

„Dee!"

Und dann war es still.

JJ hatte sich nach dem ersten Schock missmutig auf einen Stuhl plumpsen lassen, hatte zwei-, dreimal resigniert vor sich hin geseufzt und dann mit der ganzen Verachtung, die er aufbringen konnte, erneut zu Drake gestarrt.

„Musstest du das tun? Du hast mir mein ganzes Weihnachtsfest vermiest!"

„Wo ist es ein Fest, wenn wir hier im Büro hocken und darauf warten, dass irgendwas passiert? Oder noch besser, dass eben nichts passiert."

„Mit Dee wäre es ein Fest gewesen!" Trotzig wandte er den Blick zur Seite, vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen verschränkten Armen.

„Hast du nicht gemeint, du bist über ihn hinweg?"

„Binichjaauch…", kam es nuschelnd zurück. „Aber… es wäre trotzdem nett gewesen, heute Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Einfach so. Und na ja…"

„Das klingt nicht so, als wärst du über ihn hinweg."

JJ seufzte.

„Doch. Es hat ja keinen Sinn… die beiden sind wie für einander geschaffen. Das ist… fast abartig, wie gut die zueinander passen und wir sehr sie sich lieben. Jetzt wohnen sie auch noch zusammen. Also bringt's doch nichts, wenn ich ihm weiter hinterherrenne."

„Ihn aufgeben ist aber nicht das gleiche, wie ihn nicht mehr zu wollen, oder?" Vorwurfsvoll der Blick aus den blauen Augen. „Hey, ich hab's dir doch schon mal gesagt, ich bin ein Experte, wenn's um gebrochene Herzen geht.

„Es wäre einfach nett gewesen, Zeit mit ihm allein zu verbringen. Von mir aus auch ganz unverfänglich. Und auch, wenn ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht haben kann. Ich mag ihn halt einfach, was ist daran so schlimm, mich ein wenig in seiner Gegenwart zu akzeptieren?!" Vielleicht sollte JJ in diesem Fall seine Vorgehensweise noch einmal überdenken und eventuell einen etwas subtileren Weg einschlagen, aber diesen Gedanken behielt Drake für sich. „Wenigstens die Kekse hätte er ja probieren können. Arg, was stellt sich dieser Idiot bloß immer so an!"

„Dann gib sie mir." JJ sah ihn fragend an. „Na ist doch immer noch besser, als wenn sie niemand isst, oder?"

Wortlos wurde Drake die kleine Tüte hinüber geschoben. Er blinzelte verwirrt.

Er hatte gedacht, JJ würde ihn anschnauzen, wie er es wagen konnte, die Kekse essen zu wollen, die für seinen geliebten Dee gedacht gewesen waren.

Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen als diese Resignation, mit der JJ sich nun erneut abwandte, schweigend.

Aber so sagte auch er nichts, öffnete die pink glitzernde Schleife um das Bündel, nahm sich eines der Zuckerguss getränkten Teilchen und probierte zögerlich. Er musste zugegeben, dass sie gar nicht mal so übel schmeckten, in der Tat nicht.

„Natürlich nicht… Das hätte Dee auch durchaus wissen können. Ist ja nicht so, dass es das erste Mal war, dass ich ihm was mitgebracht hab."

„Hast du's eigentlich einfach mal mit jemand anderem versucht?"

„Hm?"

„Na ja, mit 'nem anderen… Kerl. Oder 'ner anderen Frau."

„Männer. Ich mag keine Frauen. Aber nein."

„Nein?!"

„Nein. Also ja… mal 'n bisschen was…" Eigentlich wollte er gar keine Details hören. „Aber nie was Ernsthaftes. Ich wollte ja Dee, wieso sollte ich's da mit irgendjemand anderem probieren?" Der ungläubige Blick in Drakes Gesicht wandelte sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, bevor er JJ liebevoll über den Kopf fuhr, so wie er es schon unzählige Male zuvor getan hatte.

Für einen Moment war es still im Raum, schwiegen sie beide, Drakes Hand noch immer auf dem Kopf des anderen ruhend. Dann ergriff er mit einem Mal erneut das Wort.

„Schau mal." Und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zum Fenster.

JJ folgte dem Blick.

„Hmpf. Jetzt schneit es also doch noch." Tatsächlich fielen ein paar einzelne Flocken vom Himmel, nur um auf dem Boden sofort wieder zu schmelzen, weil es eigentlich viel zu warm für Schnee war. Dennoch verlieh es der mittlerweile größtenteils dunklen Landschaft vor ihrem Fenster eine gewisse angenehme, vielleicht sogar weihnachtliche Atmosphäre.

„Frohe Weihnachten, JJ." Er wusste nicht, woher das mit einem Mal gekommen war, und sein Gegenüber winkte es auch nur undankbar ab.

„Noch nicht. Heb dir das für in ein paar Stunden auf."

Drake nickte.

Und dann starrten sie beide wieder schweigend aus dem Fenster.


	2. New Year's Eve

**Inhalt: **Weihnachten, Silvester, wieder geht ein Jahr zuende, und irgendwie ist alles wie immer. JJ schwärmt für seinen Dee, Dee hat nur Augen für seinen geliebten Ryō, und dann ist da auch noch Drake. Aber vielleicht ist dieses Jahr ja doch ein wenig anders.

**Pairing(s):** Dee x Ryō** /** (JJ x Drake)

**Kommentar: **JJ braucht mehr Liebe. FAKE sowieso.

**Spoiler:** Für _Like, Like, Love_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anders, als man denkt<strong>_

2. New Year's Eve

Vor seinen Fenstern war die Sonne bereits vor einiger Zeit untergegangen. Aber es konnte keine Rede davon sein, dass die Straßen vor dem Haus nun in ruhiger Dunkelheit dalagen. Im Gegenteil – alle paar Minuten durchstach das Zischen und Heulen eines einzelnen Böllers die Geräuschkulisse der Nacht, das Kreischen einer verfrühten Rakete, das Johlen der Halbstarken, die sie gezündet hatten.

JJ schnaubte verächtlich.

Es war wie jedes Jahr. Bereits seit dem frühen Nachmittag wurden von irgendwelchen Spaßvögeln Knaller gezündet, die sich schelmisch über den Krach amüsierten.

Er hatte an sich nichts gegen die Knallerei zu Mitternacht, erst recht nichts gegen das Feuerwerk. Sicher, es war laut, es stank, und wenn man sich zufällig gerade außerhalb eines Gebäudes befand, konnte das Atmen während der ersten Minuten nach Null Uhr schon ein wenig schwierig werden. Aber das gehörte eben dazu, und er war wohl der letzte Mensch auf dieser Welt, der so einen Anlass ruhig und beschaulich begehen wollte. Nur das Knallen vorher, bereits einige Stunde vor Mitternacht, das nervte ihn.

Vielleicht nervte es ihn aber auch nur, weil ihn an diesem Abend einfach alles nervte, weil ihn der Abend an sich nervte und weil er von seiner eigenen Genervtheit, nun – genervt war.

Etwas trostlos wirkte die Wohnung um ihn herum, in der er allein mit dem flimmernden Fernsehbild war. Aber er fühlte sich nicht einsam, und er hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt.

_„Denk dran, JJ, heute Abend ist Party mit ein paar Jungs vom 27. Revier. Wird sicher nett, die anderen mal wieder zu sehen?"_

_„Ich werd nicht kommen. Keine Lust."_

_„Ach komm schon, stell dich nicht so an! Es werden alle da sein!"_

Genau, es würden alle da sein. Ted, und Drake, und der Boss. Und Dee. Und Ryō.

Er konnte gut und gerne darauf verzichten, das Liebesglück auch noch an diesem letzten Abend im Jahr um sich herum zu haben. Wirklich, er gönnte ihnen ja alles Gute, aber er wollte ihnen dabei nicht zusehen.

Und das hatte nichts mit Trotz zu tun.

Jedenfalls hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, nicht an dieser Party teilzunehmen. Wozu auch. Er konnte genauso gut zu Hause hocken, er hatte hier alles, was er brauchte, und wenn er sich ganz verrückt und kreativ fühlte, würde er einfach früh zu Bett gehen und das neue Jahr verschlafen.

JJ verzog das Gesicht bei diesen Gedanken, die so überhaupt nicht zu ihm passten, und seine Miesepetrigkeit ging ihm selbst auf den Geist.

Er hätte doch auch einfach auf irgendeine x-beliebige andere Party in dieser Stadt gehen können. An Möglichkeiten mangelte es ihm da wohl kaum. Aber nein, er hatte sich ja dazu entschließen müssen, zuhause zu bleiben und zu schmollen.

Aha.

Da gab er es auch schon zu.

Er schmollte also doch.

Und so grundlos.

Seufzend erhob JJ sich von dem Platz auf seiner Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ab, von dem er sowieso nicht sagen konnte, was für ein Programm er gezeigt hatte.

Es war doch kindisch, den geselligsten und vielversprechendsten Abend des Jahres nur aus Trotz heraus auf solch eine Weise zu verbringen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht zu spät für eine Planänderung war.

* * *

><p>Seine Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf, als er das Treppenhaus betrat, das zu dem Raum führte, den man für die Party heute Abend organisiert hatte. Das Blechern der Musik, Stimmen angeregter Gespräche und vergnügtes Lachen schallten durch das ganze Haus, und was für den normalen Beobachter nur wie ein Haufen lärmender Feiernder klang, war für ihn die Welt, in der er sich mehr zuhause fühlte als allein in einer leeren Wohnung.<p>

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis die ersten Kollegen sein Erscheinen bemerkt hatten und ihn sogleich fröhlich in ihre Mitte nahmen.

Und es dauerte keine weiteren fünf Minuten, bis er Dee und Ryō entdeckt hatte.

Er atmete einmal kurz durch, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit machte.

„Dee!" Kaum eine Sekunde später hatte er sich auf den Mann gestürzt, ihn fast mit sich zu Boden gerissen und klammerte sich in altbekannter Manier nun an ihn, während er genüsslich seine Wange an der von Dee rieb.

„JJ! Verdammt, was machst du hier?! Hast du nicht gesagt, du willst nicht kommen?" Mit einer Mischung aus Schock, Überraschung und Panik versuchte er, das glückliche Bündel von sich zu reißen.

„Hast du mich vermisst, ja, Dee?"

„Nein, du Idiot! Ich habe dich keine einzige Minute vermisst, und nun _runter_ von mir!" Ryō stand für einen Augenblick etwas ratlos daneben, musste dann aber lachen und entschied, dass er sich in diesen Kampf nicht einmischen würde und dass die beiden das besser unter sich ausmachten.

„Ach komm schon, Dee! Du könntest wenigstens heute etwas netter zu mir sein!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen schlang er seine Arme um Dees Hals, schmiegte sich dichter an den Schwarzhaarigen und für einen Moment hatte er vor, ihn zu küssen, auch wenn ihm das wahrscheinlich einen heftigen Hieb eingebracht hätte. Aber nein, man küsste keine Männer in festen Händen (nicht, dass ihn das bisher aufgehalten hätte…), und so lockerte er seinen Griff, sodass Dee sich nun endlich wieder befreien konnte. Einen Hieb brachte es ihm trotzdem ein, aber JJ bildete sich ein, dass er sanfter ausgefallen war, als es bei einer anderen Entscheidung der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Trottel…"

„Schön, dass du doch noch gekommen bist, JJ. Was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nichts Besonderes. Zuhause war's langweilig."

„Und da dachtest du, ruinier ich doch Dee und Ryō ein bisschen den Abend! Echt, es ist immer das gleiche – wenn nicht gerade Bikky dabei ist, uns zu stören, dann tauchst du plötzlich auf! Hast du keine anderen Hobbys?"

„Entschuldige. Ich lass euch ja schon in Ruhe." Er lächelte, hob die Hand kurz zum Gruß und ließ die beiden dann stehen.

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von ihnen ihm verwirrter hinterher sah.

„Ok, das war gruselig… Meinst du, ich war vielleicht doch 'ne Spur zu hart mit ihm?"

„Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht sieht er's auch einfach endlich ein."

„Dass du mich abgöttisch liebst und niemals irgendetwas zwischen uns stehen wird?"

„Dee…"

„Na was denn?!"

* * *

><p>Er trat auf einen kleinen Balkon, dessen Türen wohl geöffnet worden waren, um dem stickigen Raum wieder zu einem gewissen Grad an Frischluft zu verhelfen. Nach wie vor ging mal hier, mal da ein Böller hoch, auch wenn es im Gegröle des Radios, das die Partyhits der letzten dreißig Jahre trällerte, zumeist unterging.<p>

Vielleicht hätte er sich unglücklich fühlen müssen, aber er tat es nicht, und wahrscheinlich war darüber niemand so verwundert wie er selbst. Er ertappte sich sogar dabei, dass er noch immer lächelte. Ja, vielleicht war er wirklich darüber hinweg. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur noch die Gewohnheit, die ihn jedes Mal dazu verleitete, Dee an den Hals zu springen und mit Liebesbekundungen zu überschütten, vielleicht war es einfach eine Art Ritual zwischen ihnen, das er nur aufgrund von Gewohnheiten nicht ablegen konnte.

„Das ist doch mal ungewöhnlich." Er wandte sich um, und das Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter, als er Drake erblickte.

„Was?"

„Dass du dich so schnell geschlagen und deinen Dee hergibst." Er stellte sich neben den anderen Mann an das Balkongeländer, eine Flasche Bier in der Hand, und ließ seinen Blick auf die Häuserlandschaft vor ihm gleiten.

„Ach weißt du…" Auch JJ richtete seinen Blick nun in die Nacht. „Ich glaube, dass ich in letzter Zeit so niedergeschlagen war, lag gar nicht nur an Dee. Oder vielleicht überhaupt nicht. Ich denke, viel mehr, als dass ich wirklich _ihn_ haben will, bin ich einfach nur… _neidisch_ auf die zwei. Ich hätt… einfach auch gern mal wieder jemanden. … Das klingt ziemlich verzweifelt und blöd, oder?"

„Aber nachvollziehbar. Das macht der Dezember."

„Ja, ich glaub auch, sowie Weihnachten und Neujahr und das alles vorbei sind, hab ich mich auch wieder gefangen."

„'Ne Ex von mir hat's mal gebracht, sich eine Woche vor Weihnachten von mir zu trennen. Das war ein tolles Fest."

„Echt?" Er lachte leise. „Wir haben wirklich kein Talent in solchen Dingen."

„Darum hab ich ja gesagt, wir sollten uns einfach nur noch auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und Frauen, oder von mir aus Männer, einfach vergessen."

„Und hat's geklappt?"

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Weil wir zwei unverbesserliche Volldeppen sind. Wir werden's wohl nie lernen."

Für eine Weile standen sie schweigend, der Partylärm hinter ihnen und das Böllergeknalle vor ihnen jedoch zu laut, um es als stillen Moment bezeichnen zu können.

Dann ließ Drake den Blick zu seiner Armbanduhr wandern.

„Wollen wir wieder reingehen? Es ist bald soweit."

JJ nickte und folgte ihm.

* * *

><p>„5!"<p>

„4!"

„3!"

„2!"

„1!"

Was für Glückwünsche auch immer danach ausgesprochen worden waren, sie gingen im allgemeinen Getöse, im Gejohle und im Neujahrslärm unter. Am New Yorker Nachthimmel präsentierte sich spektakulär wie jedes Jahr ein gigantisches Feuerwerk, aus dem Radio drangen die vertrauten Klänge von _Auld Lang Syne_.

Und hier und da lag man sich in den Armen und tauschte den Neujahrskuss aus. Dee und Ryō, natürlich, aber sogar der sonst so steife Berkeley hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seine Diana in einem erstaunlich innigen Kuss gefangen zu nehmen.

JJ wandte den Blick ab.

„Küss mich, wenn du willst."

Und richtete ihn augenblicklich auf Drake, von dem diese Worte gekommen waren.

„Bitte?"

„Du kannst mich küssen, wenn du willst. Ist besser, als niemanden, oder?"

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses ominöse Angebot verwirrend oder einfach nur verwirrt finden sollte.

„Drake, das ist 'ne Nummer größer als Kekse essen."

„Sagt man nicht, dass einem ein einsames Jahr bevorsteht, wenn man niemanden für den Neujahrskuss hat? Und einsame Jahre hatten wir jetzt wirklich genug. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als wär's das erste Mal…"

„Ja, aber beim ersten Mal warst du alles andere als begeistert." Er wunderte sich, dass JJ das damals in seinem überschwänglichen Eifer überhaupt mitbekommen hatte.

„Da hast du mich aber auch überrumpelt, und jetzt hab ich's dir angeboten – JJ, wenn du noch länger wartest, ist es eh zu spät."

Er küsste ihn.

Für einen Moment war Drake dann doch überrascht, dass so plötzlich keine Widerworte mehr gekommen waren, und für einen weiteren breitete sich ein gewisses Unbehagen in ihm aus, aber er schob diesen Gedanken sogleich wieder von sich und ließ es geschehen.

Eigentlich hatte JJ geglaubt, es würde ein kurzer, flüchtiger Kuss werden, eine einfache Geste, nicht mehr. Umso erstaunter war er, als er merkte, dass Drake diesmal scheinbar tatsächlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte und als der andere Mann es zu einem _richtigen_ Kuss werden ließ und die Arme um ihn legte. JJ, nun bei weitem kein Kind von Traurigkeit, brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung, um seinerseits die Arme um Drakes Nacken zu schlingen und aus diesem Kuss rauszuholen, was nur irgendwie möglich war. Beiläufig huschte ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, wie auch nur irgendeine Frau einen Mann verlassen konnte, der so verflucht gut küssen konnte, schalt sich dann aber für diesen armseligen Gedanken und verdrängte ihn.

Sie waren längst zum Mittelpunkt einiger Aufmerksamkeiten im Raum geworden. Zwischen einigen mehr als verwirrten, vielleicht sogar annähernd verängstigten Blicken, die man ihnen zuwarf, kniete sich in Dees Mundwinkel ein Grinsen, das breiter wohl nicht hätte sein können. Er wollte gerade zu irgendeiner gehässigen Bemerkung ansetzen, aber da hatte Ryō ihm schon eine Hand über den Mund gelegt und ignorierte den Protest, während er selbst freudestrahlend zu den beiden Männern sah, die erst jetzt wieder von einander ließen und nur ein kleinwenig weniger verwirrt wirkten als die übrigen Anwesenden, die Zeugen dieses Szenarios geworden waren.

„Frohes neues Jahr." Es war vielleicht das Dümmste, was Drake in dieser Situation hätte sagen können, aber vielleicht auch einfach das Sinnvollste.

JJ jedenfalls dachte nicht groß darüber nach und erwiderte die Worte. Einen kurzen Moment noch sahen sie einander scheinbar etwas ratlos an, mussten aber gleich darauf lachen und sofort danach schien es, als wäre nichts Besonderes zwischen ihnen geschehen.

Gläser klirrten, Neujahrsglückwünsche wurden unter den Anwesenden ausgetauscht, und schnell war dieses seltsame Ereignis für die meisten von ihnen vergessen, untergegangen im Trubel und im Feuerwerkslärm.

Nur manchmal ging der Blick von JJ oder von Drake ein wenig unsicher zum jeweils anderen, und wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, mussten sie unwillkürlich lächeln, ohne zu wissen, was es bedeuten sollte. Wohin sie das führte. Und ob überhaupt irgendwohin.

Aber das Jahr hatte ja gerade erst angefangen.


End file.
